Final Dreams part 1
by rikku-gippal lvr
Summary: HEY! if you like Final Fantasy then youll love this! (hopefully. This is my first story so...) Read this! TidusxYuna GippalxRikku


Final dreams

* * *

For all the Final Fantasy fans whose dreams Are too big for reality. And for my friends whose dreams encouraged me. 

--combination of ff8, ffx, and ffx2-- Vance Irvrine (ff8) Sora Squall (ff8) Zellzell (ff8) Quistis Rinoa (ff8)

She sat on the deck. The wind whipping her blonde hair as the airship sped forward towards the moon. She hugged her legs closer as she huddled on the side of the ship. Her face shined brilliantly with the moons reflection playing across her green swirled eyes. The cool night air sent shivers up and down her arms. She wondered what was going to happen tomorrow."I know something important was going to happen tomorrow",she thought out loud. "but why cant I remember?" All of a sudden she heard Buddy snoring over the intercom. "Buddy?", she said into the microphone. No response. She reached up and turned off her microphone. The cool night air took her away as she slowly began to collapse sideways onto the decks cold, hard floor as she fell asleep.

Zell sat up to a loud crash coming from the hallway. His first thought was RIKKU. "Oh Man!"He said to himself. "Why does she always sleep walk and end up breakin' somethin' in front of my door? All of a sudden his bedroom door crashed open as Rikku stepped into the doorway, holding a very large frying pan. "Oh shit",he said to himself. Rikku swung the pan as hard as she could missing Zell's head by a fraction of an inch. It slammed into the wall causing a dent to form. "I'll be paying for that one later", he thought to himself. He jumped up off his bed and dove for the "numb" neddle laying on his bedside table. If he could just give her the shot then she would go numb and he wouldn't have to worry about her but... Rikku was to fast for him and she caught him by the ankles yanking him to the floor just short of the bedside table."Dangit!" He shouted as she drug him backwards and out of his room, into the hall. He felt the cold metal floor of the hall on his stomach as he realized that all he was wearing was his boxers. "Rikku!" he shouted at her as she dropped his ankles."UGH!" he shouted as he laid his head on the floor from exhaustion." We really have to cure this sleep walking disorder of hers." Zell thought to himself. She continued down the hall and took a right entering Quistis (actually Rinoa from ff8)s room. He heard a thud from inside the door as if someone had hit the floor. "Rikku!" He heard a womans voice yell. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"He recognized the voice to be Quistis. Zell sighed and got up off the floor. he stepped into Quistis's room only to find that Quistis was standing upright holding Rikku by the wrists to stop her from coming any closer. "ZELL!" shouted Quistis. "A LITTLE HELP HERE!". "Oh right" he said, feeling stupid. He grabbed Rikku by the waist and picked her up. He carried her out in the hall and walked down with her to the last door, which was Gippal's room. Gippal heard his bedroom door open and felt someone get hurled onto the bed. He bolted upright and looked at the scene before him. Rikku was lying on the bed and Zell was standing in the doorway. "take your girlfriend", he said. "Shes not my..." His words were cut short by Zell slamming the door shut. Gippal sighed pulling Rikku under the covers as he stood up.He had known Rikku for a while and he knew that she didnt like wakeing up in Gippals room if thats not where she started. He grabbed a pillow and was headed for the door when rikku twitched and tried to sit up. He pushed her back down and opened a drawer from the bedside table that had a shot inside it. He gave rikku the shot and she instantly went numb and didnt move. He didnt know how long he stood there staring at her. She looked peaceful, lying there. He hadn't seen her sleepwalk this bad in a few weeks. She was probably having a bad dream he thought as he closed his bedroom door and headed for the couch in the living room. It was quiet in there and he got shivers as he plopped down on the couch. He had fallen asleep in his clothes so he didnt bother with getting a blanket. As soon as he closed his eyes, he was out like a light.

Yuna awoke to the sun beaming down on her face. The airship was quiet and she was warm and peaceful. She rolled on her back and saw Tidus lying beside her, his face still with peacefulness. The sunshine hit his face causing it to glow. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. She had missed him so much when he was gone for those few years, and the sad part was that she had almost tried to make herself get over him and forget about him. She stared at his hair which was untidy and messy, from sleeping. She brushed a piece of hair away from his face and he twitched. He frowned and opened his arms stretching his arms and legs out and yawning. Tidus opened his eyes and saw Yuna sitting up smiling at him. The sun shine from the window lit an outline of light around her body, causing her to look like an angel. He smiled at her and grabbed her waist pulling her back down beside him. He wrapped his arm around her tiny little form hugging her close. She smiled and turned her head around to look at him, thier eyes meeting and locking them both into a gaze. "Good morning", Yuna said. "morning", he answered in a sleepy voice. When the door busted open and in the door stood Quistis. "Up up up sleepy heads", she said, walking over to the bed. She bent over and handed Yuna a towel. "I reserved the shower for you", she said, while walking out the door."if you want to take a shower then hurry". Yuna sighed and drug herself out of the covers and onto the warm carpet of her bedroom floor.

Vance (irvirine ff8)was standing in line, yelling at Quistis to get out of the way."ALL I WANT IS A SHOWER!", he yelled."IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK?!" "RIGHT NOW IT IS!" she screamed, her body barracading the bathroom door. "I AM RESERVING THIS FOR SOMEONE!" She yelled. "What do you mean reserving it?", Zell yelled from somewhere in the line. Yuna entered the hallway, passing everyone in line. Quistis looked relieved and moved away from the door as Yuna closed the bathroom door. Quistis stuck out her chest and stalked bravely out of the hallway. She heard Zell mutter under his breath,"Reserving it my ass." As she walked into the kitchen.

Wakka was sitting at the table, eating ,what appeared to be, breakfast. He had slopped it and mixed it all together so it looked more like brown and yellow mush, more than anything. "Wakka, why do you have to mix your breakfast together like that?, it is so disquisting!" Quistis stated as she sat down at the table across from him."Hey it all goes to the same place, ya know?" he said in a mocking voice. Lulu turned around and gave him the death glare as Quistis busted out laughing. Sora stalked in, sitting next to Quistis and rubbing his eyes. "Good morning sunshine!" She said as he stared at her in a wierd way. "Whats wrong with you?", she asked. "Nuthin", he replied in a sleepy voice.

Gippal awoke in the floor with a puddle of drool on the carpet. He sat up and ran a hand over his hair, making it stand up straight, and messy. He wiped off his mouth and looked around in a daze. "Must have rolled off the couch", he said out loud. He picked up his blanket and pillow and headed for his room. He was walking down the cold hallway barefoot as someone that appeared to be Tidus walked by. "Nice hair", he mocked. "You dont look so great yourself ", Gippal answered back. Gippal opened his bedroom door, to find Rikku laying on his bed, with her pillow on the floor."Wait a minute", he thought. "I never took my blanket with me". He stared at the blanket in his hands and looked at where Rikku was laying, without covers. He sighed and picked up her pillow, placing it under her head as she moaned and rolled over. He placed the blanket on her, covering her up. She uttered a moan of appreciation as she hugged the blanket closer to her body. "Ah , what the heck", he said as he fell onto the bed. He took one last look at Rikku and fell asleep.

Rikku woke up staring straight at someones back. She sat upright and kept in a scream. She didn't know who but someone was in the bed with her under the covers. She sat for a moment shocked at what she saw. She stuttered not knowing what to do. Finally she came to her senses and poked whoever it was. "Hello?", she asked in a small voice. "who are you?". Whoever it was moaned and twitched. Rikku sat for a few more seconds until she finally whispered agin, "hello?". At that moment whoever it was bolted up and he yelled."AHHH!" . "AHHH!", Rikku screamed as she felt herself lose her balance and fell over backwards off the bed. Gippal jumped out of the bed and stood in shock suprised to wake up and see someone in his bed. The room got quiet as Rikku hit the floor with a thud. Gippal realized what happened and ran to the other side of the bed to help Rikku up. Rikku, still in shock, was relieved to see gippal towering over her and staring down at her. "YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUTTA ME!" he said in a relieved, yet joking voice."WELL YOU SCARED ME!", she shot back. Gippal reached a hand for her, and she reluctantly took it. He pulled her up with ease as the door opened and Vidina trotted in. "I was sent to get you...." his voice trailed off as he saw Rikku and Gippal standing there holding hands, with Rikku in her underwear and bra. "Ohhhhhhhh," he said in a realizing voice. "I'll leave you two alone", he said as he smiled and slowly closed the door. Gippal looked over at Rikku as there eyes met. "Well that was....intresting", said Rikku, releasing Gippals grip. They both laughed and Gippal handed Rikku a shirt as they walked out the door.


End file.
